


Heart to heart

by purme



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post 1x10, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purme/pseuds/purme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 1x10 or kind of during it<br/>Mick notices feelings a lot of feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart to heart

After Mick and Leonard's fight in 1x10

 

Sara was walking to her room when she saw Mick sitting in front of her door.

"You were the one who made Leonard come talk to me, weren't you?" He didn't even look at her when he started talking, which surprised Sara because she can walk really quietly (hence the League of Assassins)

"Maybe" Sara tried to find any marks of fight in Mick's skin and when she didn't, she was pleasently surprised.

"Yeah I beat him up pretty badly"

"And he didn't fight back?"

"Not really"

"Huh. Wonder why"

"Yeah yeah he was letting me take it all out and somehow he knew that I wasn't going to kill him"

"Of course you wouldn't kill him"

"You know, Snart doesn't usually listen to anyone. Not even me. And then it doesn't take anything but little blonde talking to him and he's doing everything you're saying"

"Your point?" Sara already knew what his point was, but she didn't want to admit that even to herself.

"Captain Cold has a thing. And for an assasin. Be careful"

Mick left, before Sara could say anything. Although Sara wouldn't have had anything to say. Sara didn't really believe him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara didn't end up going to her room. She went to check up on Leonard, seeing how badly he really was beaten. She took an ice bag with her just in case. When he saw Leonard in his room, looking horrible, she was glad she took the ice bag. She walked to him slowly, waited him to notice her. Then she put the ice to his face and kept keeping it there. Leonard watched her with blank expression. It always bothered Sara, that she couldn't read Leonard's expressions when she usually was so good at it.

"Mick told you?" Leonard asked.

"Mick told me a lot of things"

"Meaning?"

"Nothing. It wasn't true anyways.

"I'm interested. Tell me more"

Sara laughed and brushed him off. She took a step back and let Leonard take the ice from her hands. 

"Really, tell me. I want to know what has affected the assassin so much" Leonard was pushing her to talk, like usually.

"Why do you listen to me but no one else?"

"Do I listen to you?"

"You have before, many times"

"Maybe..just maybe I trust you. You remind me of my sister"

"So you think of me as your sister?"

"God no. That would make my thoughts about you inappropriate"

"Everything about you is inappropriate"

"Are you flirting back?"

"I don't know"

"Did Mick tell you to flirt with me?"

"Mick just told me that you have a thing for an assassin. How should I know how many assassins you know?"

"Not many" Leonard had a smirk on his face.

"Okay.. I'm going to go sleep, which I was going to do before all this talking with you and Mick happened"

"We were just getting started"

"We can continue this when your face doesn't look like crap"

Sara winked at him and left his room, leaving Leonard smirking to himself.


End file.
